Work Hard & Play Hard
by playwrite1
Summary: All is well in the universe and it's time for some partying Avengers style!


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. I don't own the Avenger characters. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by Marvel, Disney, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended. I own OC Avery and intellectual property of my fanfiction.

Chapter 1

All is well in the universe and it's time for some partying Avengers style! Tony Stark takes the command away from Steve, when it comes to partying and we all know that means major trouble. Many would think from all the hospital stays and jail trips they would never let him be the party planner, but 'earth's mightiest heros' crave action in all aspects of their lives. And the billionaire sure knew how to bring the action!

Clint was still in a cast from Tony's last team party night, so they had to spend the night in the Stark Tower. Small house party' was the innocent description Tony had given the team. They didn't know it at the time, but it would be anything but small. "Quarters! Who's up for a game of quarters!" Tony yelled as he descended the stairs carrying some type of expensive hard liquor and several quarters.

"Whooo Hoooo!" shouted Clint, "I kick ass at quarters! Bring it on, Tony!"

While Steve, Thor and Loki all looked puzzled.

Thor, interested, shouted. "I have no Midagardian coins, but I'm in a gaming mood! So metal man give me some of your quarters!"

Steve quietly asked, "Avery what is quarters?"

Avery was a brave girl who joined the team less than a year ago, when she could easily read people, aliens and gods motives providing excellent strategic plans and insights to Shield. Avery is in training and developing her combat skills, so the team really looks after her when it comes to the physical battles. She is young, but her mental combat is well respected by them all and even envied by the great Loki.

Avery and Steve have grown very close and she is not just able to explain current things to him but loves learning about life from his time. Steve loves that Avery enjoys listening to him share the life he greatly misses and reminisce about a time, when he had more answers than questions. They have a strong friendship and Steve guards her with every fiber of himself.

Avery helps Thor and Loki as well, but they have more Q&A conversations and Loki always ends them with some condescending remark that makes Avery flip him off, which always makes him and Thor smile.

Avery explains that it's a drinking game where you bounce a quarter into a shot glass and when you make it you pick who has to take a drink of alcohol. When she gets to the part of three wins in a row makes you Thumb master.

Loki's ears perk up and he craves this master position she speaks of. Loki then wished he had been listening to her directions the whole time but he knows she will have to explain it to Thor twice more and then he would easily master this game. Loki smiles with great mischief as they all take their places at the table. He knows they will all kneel to him by the end of this night!

Avery sees Loki's plan all over his evil face and so, to the demigod's anger, she makes the first rule of 'no kneeling, ever'! Loki's glare streamed right through her as he plotted his revenge and the rule that would sting her in the same way.

Thor is very excited to play and he bounces the quarter with such force it shatters the shot glass.

"Thor!" Black Widow yells, "How many times do we have to remind you to be easy!"

"Sorry." The other demigod apologized, then he looked at Clint. "Is this what you were talking about?"

Clint gave the Asgardian a puzzled look. "Huh?"

Thor points at Black Widow and said, "Monthly Midagardian women attitude illness."

"Clint!" Black Widow yelled and punched him in the face!

Thor laughs, as Clint says, "Thanks for sharing that buddy.'

"Your welcome!" Thor replies, not yet getting midagardian sarcasm and Clint tells Avery she needs to explain sarcasm to Thor again.

Clint becomes the thumb master and decides to get even with Thor. "Okay my rule is when widow drinks she has to punch Thor in the face!" Everyone but Thor thinks this is a great rule.

Thor smiled and said, "Careful birdboy, the coin will be in my hand again soon."

As the game plays on, the list of rules makes everyone drunk and at times embarrassed. The worst so far was Loki signing Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious before he drank. Mary Poppins he was not!. As Loki played and schemed it donned on him that he was Avery's sting and because she wasn't particularly found of him what better rule could there be then for them to spend the weekend handcuffed together and just to add further pain she couldn't talk to Steve during the the Loki lockdown.

'Ahh yes' Loki thought to himself, 'this will be a great test for Steve as well. Can the pure hearted Soldier boy really follow orders?'

Everyone's jaws dropped when Loki made his rule and you could hear crickets until Steve yelled "No way Loki!"

Loki looked with disgust at Steve, "You mean to tell me Mr. America doesn't want to play fair? I followed and participated in all the rules and now it's your turn."

"He's got you there Steve." Tony commented in his true smartass style.

Bruce mumbles, "This is not going to be good." Bruce shook his head and departed to the lab. He didn't want to be a witness in court again.

Tony whispers, "Oh hell yeah! It's going to get really good."

Tony is so excited by this he can't sit still. "Alright when does Loki Lockdown begin?"

"Well now of course." Loki evil smirk spread across his face as he said this.

Avery laughed and said, "You can't make that rule Loki. It has to be during the game."

"Well Avery, I don't remember you stating that, when you explained the rules."

Tony jumps in to back Loki, "Well that is true Avery. Looks like it's the bracelets for you two."

Avery glares at Tony as he all to confidently pulls a pair of cuffs from a drawer near the kitchen.

"Tony!" Avery shouts. 'Why would you keep handcuffs in your kitchen?'

Tony quickly replied, "Well you never know when your going to get really hungry."

"Shall we?" Loki asked as he holds his out his hand and smiles.

**~ If you like this fanfiction let me know ans I will continue~**


End file.
